The Mechanics
The Mechanics are an intergalactic group of space police officers in the series, Brandon 10. Appearance The Mechanics take the appearance of many different species in white armored outfits. Origin Unknown History TBA Known Mechanics *Bill Tennyson (Magister) (Retired) *Lagister (Magister) (Deceased) *Serac (Magister) *Forude (Magister) (Deceased) *Brandon Tennyson *Coco Levin *Sarah Tennyson *Falgar *Jordan *Kayla Tennyson *Sophia Tennyson *Todd *Wilson E. Douglas * Douglas * Steve *Mr. Brown (Alternate Timeline) *Ms. Jones (Alternate Timeline) *Mr. Daniels (Alternate Timeline) *Ms. Lane (Alternate Timeline) *Mr. Parker (Alternate Timeline) *James Hector (Decreased) (Alternate Timeline) *Tim (Decreased) *Unknown Mechanic (Decreased) *Mechanic Pilot *Unknown Liquid Alien Officer Bases The Mechanics station themselves on multiple planets and even moons to maintain a sector or planet. However there are some protocols in which they can not station themselves on or near a planet/sector such as if it is considered a War Planet or Level 8 such as Warasauria or Brobia. According to Falgar, each station is equipped with main power from a station's power core as well as emergency and secondary power for lightning, lockdown and emergency communications. Features *Landing Bay *Main Center *Corridors *Ventilation Shafts *Shooting Range *Training Area *Observation Decks *Core Room *Engine Room Locations *Earth **Bellwood *Moon *Ursia *Space (Various Space Stations) Technology Ships *Standard Mechanic Ship *The Interceptor Weapons *Standard Mechanic Blaster *Capture Zone Projector Tools *Energy Handcuffs *Exo-Skeleton Appearances Alien Force *A Hero Returns Part 1 (First Appearance) *Corrupted *Trapped in the Capture (Mentioned) *Galactic Law *Conquest of the Conqueror Part 1 (Mentioned; Name Revealed) *Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 (Mentioned) *The Caves of the Cold *Cube Town *Your Mines are Mine *Attack of the Cute *Unusual Experiments *Sale of a Lifetime *Fans Forever *The Space Empire *Robot Cops *Split *The Bounties *Prince of Mars *Shutdown *Web of Terror *Mirror, Mirror *Princess Problems *One Step Forwards Ultimate Hero *A Hero is Known (First Re-Appearance) *Cold Front *The Ultimate Enemy *Tomb Raider *The Hungry Alien *Launch Forth *An Extreme Crisis Part 2 *Shadow Play *Meet the Parents *Return of the Lycosidians *Power of Love Video Games *Brandon 10: Return of the Conqueror (Bases and Badges) *Brandon 10: Genetic Journey Online Games Specials * Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us * Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest Trivia *The Mechanic's name was revealed in Conquest of the Conqueror Part 1 *Brandon's team referred to The Mechanics as The Space Police before their name was revealed **Brandon believes that "Space Police" sounds cooler than its actual name even since he heard the name as seen through the series. *The Mechanics go by sectors and codes. *In Conquest of the Conqueror Part 1, it is revealed that the Mechanics were responsible for the creation of the Galactic Code of the Galaxy. *The Mechanics vary beyond Humans and expands through out different alien species to protect the civilizations from evil. * Although the Mechanics appeared in Aliens Among Us, their identity remained as "Space Police" as it was set before the episode when their name was revealed; between Season 2 and 3. * As seen in Brandon 10: Return of the Conqueror, The Mechanics have outposts on several planets. ** Mechanics have bases and stations on moons as well as seen in One Step Forwards. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:The Mechanics Category:Organizations Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Characters Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Characters